


A Sticky Valentine's Day

by Sigilyph_With_A_Gun



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Gender/Sexuality, Alien Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Body Modification, Consensual Possession, Erotica, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Futanari, Goo Girl, Googirl, Mind Meld, Mind Sex, Mindfuck, Monster Girls, Oral Sex, Porn, Possession, Post-Possession, Sexual Content, Sharing a Body, Slime, Slime Girl, Slimegirl, Smut, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Transformation, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29360886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigilyph_With_A_Gun/pseuds/Sigilyph_With_A_Gun
Summary: Vickie and Leah plan to spend the perfect Valentine's Day together, but unfortunately "perfect" doesn't exist, at least not a perfect day. But even after everything goes wrong, the bond between a slimegirl and the human she loves is unbreakable, and the two plan to grow as close as they physically and mentally can- combining temporarily into a single, sensuous entity. A sequel to "A Sticky Study Session," "A Very Squishy Study Session," and "A Sticky Day at the Beach."
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	A Sticky Valentine's Day

For the most part, today was just like any other Thursday afternoon this semester. I had my classes in the morning and the afternoon and got out of class a good two hours before Leah did. I’d prefer to stay with her in class, but unfortunately her last class was exclusive to her major, and besides, the two of us had agreed to pair up less in our classes. As much as it benefitted us to have each other to rely on for studying, it definitely didn’t help when we were too focused on each other rather than the class. 

But once I had gotten off class, I had been hard at work. After all, it wasn’t just any old Thursday- it was Valentine’s Day, and very nearly six months since me and Leah had first started dating. I wanted everything to be nearly perfect for us tonight, so we could focus on us and us alone. I made us a nice spaghetti dinner, which was Leah’s favorite, and I made sure to set everything juuust right to make a nice and romantic atmosphere. The lights were off save for the candles on the table, and I even sprang for some rose petals to line the way from the door to the kitchen table. The whole dorm room seemed like I had pulled it straight out of a cheesey rom-com, which was exactly the idea I was going for. I may just be a slimegirl, but I’m not an uncultured slimegirl.

I checked my phone again after I set the table. Leah hadn’t responded to my most recent text yet, so I quickly typed up another one and sent it her way. _‘Hey Leah, almost home?’_

_‘Sorry, bus is late,’_ she replied a minute later, _‘I won’t be too long, I promise.’_

I sighed and sat down to wait. And then I waited, and waited, and then waited a little more. The spaghetti was almost ice cold now, and my stomach would be growling if I had one. I texted Leah a half dozen times in the hour that passed, but her replies were both late and rushed, like she was still busy with something. I was getting incredibly worried, and my anxiety only grew stronger with every passing minute.

Finally, the door creaked open, and Leah came in looking tired and carrying a plastic bag and a freshly bought bouquet of roses. Her eyes met mine and I could see just how frustrated she was. “I’m sorry,” she said quietly, “I fucked up.”

I met Leah at the door. I took her things from her hands and set them down before embracing her in a tight hug. “It’s ok… Just… Where were you?”

“God I’m an idiot,” Leah told me, “Just a stupid fucking idiot. I didn’t forget, I just… I’ve been obsessing over what to get you for Valentine’s for three weeks God damn it, and I still fucked it up. I didn’t even get you anything until today, and it’s all just crap!” Leah shook me off of her and angrily plopped down on the couch before leaning forward and resting her forehead in her hands. “I don’t know how I could’ve screwed this up! I’ve been with you for six months now, I should know what you like, what you want! Do you have any idea how difficult you are to buy for?”

I sat beside Leah and rubbed her back comfortingly. “Leah… What makes you so sure you have to buy me something? Do you think if you don’t get me something pretty, I’ll just stop loving you? Because if you do, then I have no idea how you came to that conclusion…”

“I… I just…”

“What did you even get me?” I asked, glancing towards the bag on the table.

“Just some crap… You’ll probably hate it… I’m sorry…”

It was so jarring to see Leah being the anxious one in the relationship for a change. She seemed so vulnerable and scared… It wasn’t like the Leah I knew at all. Leah was always so confident and sexy, and she could read me like an open book no matter what I was thinking. But now she seemed almost like a different person entirely. 

I got up and looked at what she had bought. I picked up the bouquet of flowers and gave them a smell. The flowers were a gorgeous shade of deep blue. _‘Just like my slime,’_ I thought. “Leah, these flowers are really beautiful…”

“They aren’t your favorites, I know…” Leah shook her head. “God, I tried to remember what your favorites were… I know you told me, but… Fuck, I couldn’t remember!” 

“Leah, I… I don’t really _have_ a favorite flower,” I told her in earnest, “I’m not really into flowers that much at all, or jewelry, to be honest… Oh, tell me you didn’t buy me something absurdly expensive...” I took a look in the bag next, and to my relief there wasn’t anything gaudy in the bag. Instead, there was candy, but not just some heart-shaped box of crap- it was my favorites, like licorice or fruity hard candies, but the real prize was the sour stuff, which was strong enough to turn a horse face inside out. “Oh, Leah…”

“I know… It’s…”

“It’s perfect,” I said, “This is… I love all of this… And the flowers… Blue _is_ my favorite color, you know…” I sat down next to her again as I held my gifts. “Leah, you keep saying that you didn’t get me what I deserved, but this… It’s exactly what I would’ve wanted. I didn’t want you to _buy_ me anything, I just wanted you and I to spend the night together and, to… Well…”

“What…?” Leah asked, “Do what we always do?”

“I… Well, with a little more flavor, but yeah.” I pushed a lock of hair out of my face and smiled warmly at my loving girlfriend. “Leah, you said that you didn’t do enough for me, but you’re looking at it the entirely wrong way. The lengths that you went to, the thought and care that you put into everything… Remembering my favorite candies, and going to such lengths trying to think of the perfect gifts… That tells me that you care about me much more than you could ever say with words. I already knew you loved me, more than you could ever say, but… What you did today… It tells me that you’d do _anything_ for me, whatever the cost to yourself.”

“I… I guess, yeah…” Leah looked away as a bright red blush overtook her. “I’m sorry, I just…”

“You’ve been different, you know,” I told her, “When we first met, you were kinda aloof, and so drop dead sexy… You knew just how to tease me, how to lead me on, and how to capitalize on everything I did. You understood me. And you still do, except now… I think you’re finally letting your guard down. Now I’m beginning to understand what makes you tick, and how to tease you instead of just taking your teasing. It’s almost like… Well, as you’ve been making me stronger, I’ve almost been making you weaker.”

“I feel weak,” Leah confessed, “Whenever I’m with you, I just… I feel both tense and relaxed, confident, and afraid. It’s paradoxical, I know, but I guess that’s just how love works. It doesn’t really make sense; it just gets into your head and screws up the established order. When you’re not in love everything makes sense, but once you fall in love it’s like the whole world flips upside down. I haven’t really told you this but… Vic… I’m scared. Scared of losing you, scared of life without you. I don’t ever want to lose you, and I don’t ever want you to leave me. I’m not the same woman as I am when you found me.”

Leah and I looked at one another, staring into each other’s eyes as we processed what we’d said. After a long and tense moment, we opened our mouths and in unison said, “I love you,” in perfect sync. We paused, realizing how perfectly we had mirrored each other, and after another moment, we both burst into a mixture of tears and laughter. It was such a perfectly cheesey romantic moment, the very thing I’d been striving for tonight.

After a moment, we recovered from our tears of joy and looked into each other’s eyes once more. “Heh, I…” Leah shook her head. “I really do love you.”

I rested my hand on Leah’s knee. “There’s… Well… There’s something I want to do with you, but… The last time, it didn’t work out so well.”

“What is it, Vic?”

“Well… Do you… Do you remember that time that we roleplayed as each other? I bound my slime to you, and made myself look like you, and we were kinda…”

“Linked?” she asked, “That was weird, but it was hot as fuck. It was like I was actually fucking myself, and we were both in two bodies at the same time. That was… That was definitely something else.”

“Well, it wasn’t a proper fusion,” I told her. “We can… Well, we can go much further than that. It’d be like we were one single mind in one single body, basically a single entity with no internal division. Wholly and totally together.”

Leah eyed me cautiously. “That sounds… Well… Would we be able to separate again? And if we did, would we be the same?”

I nodded hesitantly. “We would, but, well, I’d have to destabilize and melt in order to separate from you. And, well… It’d be a complete physical and mental fusion. We’d have the same memories and minds, for a time. There might be side effects from that afterwards, but I don’t know… I don’t know many slimes to really ask about this… But basically, I’d be you, and you’d be me, and, well, we’d be one. No boundaries or separation, just a single, united being.”

“That sounds like some real Kubrick-style brain-melting stuff,” Leah observed, “But I mean… Didn’t you… Didn’t you lose a lot of mass the last time we did this?”

“Well, yeah, but…”

“Where does that mass go?”

“I… I don’t know.”

My girlfriend looked confused. “You don’t know?”

“I’d assume that it either gets ejected as cum, or… Well, reabsorbed by you...”

“Reabsorbed…?” Leah sounded worried. “Are you sure about this?” 

“Well, last time, when we did it… It was kind of haphazard, and we weren’t really ready for any of it. This time, we’ll know what to expect, and that we should be expecting it in the first place. We’ll be more prepared, mentally, which means we’ll see more success in the whole endeavor. Plus… Don’t you want to try it? It’ll be the closest we can ever be with one another, physically and mentally.”

The two of us considered it in silence for a few minutes. After the long and weighty silence, Leah finally said, “I want to do it. But we should probably get ready for it, shouldn’t we?”

I cupped her cheek gently and smiled. “Yeah, I guess we sho-” My words were cut off as Leah suddenly lunged forward and pulled me into a passionate kiss. My surprise only lasted for a moment, however, and soon I was returning the kiss with the same fervor. Her body pressed as close to mine as her lips did, and before I knew it, she had pushed me down and was now on top of me on the couch, her lips still firmly rooted to mine.

The kiss broke after a few minutes as Leah pulled away. A thick strand of saliva hung between our lips, until Leah kissed me again quickly and softly. “Heh, sorry about that, but you’re really just irresistible…”

“I thought you said you wanted to get ready?” I asked as she began to pull off her shirt. “Is this your idea of getting- Ooh…” My words stopped abruptly the second my girlfriend’s topless body came into view. A thin layer of sweat glistened in the dim candlelight on her flawless caramel skin, which only highlighted her fit and toned physique. Leah leaned in again, and I couldn’t keep my hands off of her this time.

As her lips met mine again, Leah’s hands began to tear my clothes off of me. I tried my best to help her, but she managed to tear most of what I was wearing off in a manner of seconds. After a minute I was in little more than my underwear, which Leah giggled at. She tugged at my new bra, which was a fancy black lace. “Lingerie? My my, Vickie~”

I blushed furiously as she groped one of my breasts over the bra. “Aaah~ I wanted tonight to be special after all… Ohhh~” 

Leah’s predatory grin turned into a softer smile before she planted a kiss on my cheek. “Vic… I do love your human body, but… I want the _real_ you.” Without another word, I nodded quietly and allowed the thin veneer of fake human skin to melt away. As my skin disappeared, the translucent blue slime underneath was revealed. Leah’s devilish grin returned, and I couldn’t help but feel warmth spreading through my body. It would’ve been nice enough if she loved me _in spite_ of what I was, but Leah loved me partly _because_ of what I was. 

If I needed any more proof of that, Leah’s fingers sank deep into the gooey mass of my hips as she straddled me. “I love your body,” she said in a voice that sounded hungry for me, “I really can’t get enough of this…”

I squirmed as Leah squished and squeezed my soft slime. “Guhhhh~ Hey! That- Nnneeehhhhh~ That tickles…”

“Tickles?” Leah had to stop herself from giggling. “God, you’re adorable. You act so innocent whenever I get my hands on you… But if you were on top of me, you’d be acting just like I am…” To emphasize her point, Leah hooked her thumbs into my lacy panties and started to pull them down in an extremely slow and torturous way. I whined and squirmed as she tugged them seemingly one millimeter at a time. “Heh, see? You act like a total virgin just to egg me on… Well, it’s working…”

“I-” Before I could try to say something in response, Leah’s face was buried between my breasts. With my veneer gone, my gooey jugs bounced and jiggled wildly and strained against the F-cup bra. Her lips peppered my breasts, leaving little tingles of pleasure to shoot through my body. “Leaaaah~!” I moaned, unable to control my voice, “Cu-cut it ooouuut!”

Leah pulled away with a sly grin on her face. “Why? Am I too much for you?”

I let out a playful growl to meet Leah’s challenge before lunging up towards her. My slimey body deformed into a more primal mass for a moment as I pushed her forcefully onto her back on the couch. My body reformed as I pinned her down, regaining its humanoid shape in an instant. Leah’s smug grin had disappeared, much to my pleasure. “Are you sure it’s not the other way around?” I asked before sprouting a dozen slimey tendrils and putting them to work on her body. Leah moaned and squirmed just like I had as several tentacles wrapped around her soft yet firm thighs and pulled them apart. Now spread eagle on the couch and with her arms and legs restrained by my tentacles’ grip, she was powerless to resist my advances.

Leah gritted her teeth as two thick tentacles rubbed her panties underneath her skirt. “Heeey…” she groaned, “I thought I was teasing you!” 

“Didn’t you just say that if I was on top of you, I’d act the same way? I guess that works both ways, huh?” I smirked as I pressed my tendrils harder against her panties, making her coo weakly in pleasure. “Wow, and you’re already soaked, just from a little touching… I guess you’re right, I really do turn you on…”

There was a ripping sound, and a moment later the two tentacles pulled out from underneath Leah’s skirt, each holding one half of her torn panties. Leah gulped nervously, eyeing my tentacles as they swayed in the air. I tossed her ripped panties aside and then snaked my tendrils back underneath her skirt, feeling my way closer to her pussy. I tentatively inched my way closer towards her pussy, wanting to draw out the moment to torture her with the lack of what she so desperately needed.

But just before I drilled my tentacles deep into her pussy, Leah snatched one of my tentacles off of her wrists and pulled the tip of it into her mouth. I shivered as she sucked on the sensitive tip of the tentacle, which she then began to stroke suggestively. “Hey! St-stop that!” I told her, the stutter in my voice only convincing her to suck harder. She grabbed a second tentacle and squeezed it firmly, making me nearly double over from the pleasure. “Gaaah~!”

With my grip weakened by Leah’s distractions, she was able to overpower me yet again and pin me down with my legs spread. Leah pulled my tendril out of her mouth and then quickly yanked down my lacy panties with her teeth. With my bare, gooey pussy exposed, my girlfriend got a downright evil idea into her head and forced two of my own tentacles straight into my pussy. I cried out once in pleasure, and then again when she squeezed the tendril between her fingers. My whole body shuddered, and a few messy shots of pale blue cum pumped into my pussy. 

“God, you’re just so easy, aren’t you?” Leah asked as she jerked off my tentacle into my pussy, forcing me to fill myself up with even more cum, “You can’t even handle your own tentacles…”

“I told you not to squeeze them…!” I moaned. 

Leah pulled my tentacle cock out sloppily, and thick slime cum gushed out of my quivering pussy. Leah licked her lips before diving in, eating my cum right out of my pussy. I nearly screamed in pleasure as her tongue flicked deep into my pussy. Leah had mastered the art of eating me out, as she always knew exactly where and when to lick, suck, or nibble. As her tongue massaged my walls, it scooped out some of my tentacle’s cum so you could slurp it right out of me like a vacuum. I could do nothing more than moan like a pornstar as my girlfriend ate my pussy like melting ice cream.

When Leah finally pulled away, her lips were stained blue with my slimey cum. “Mmm~ I can never get enough of your flavor…” she said as she trailed a single finger over my pussy. I shivered at the feeling, even though it was just a light touch. My gooey mass felt weak, especially as I watched as she brought her finger to her mouth and licked my juices off of it. “Now… Are you ready for me?”

It took a moment to remember what my suggestion had been because of how hazy my mind was. “W-wait… Aaah~ Just… Give me a minute…” 

But Leah didn’t give me a minute. “Don’t worry, I can handle it,” she said before rolling me onto my chest. Her fingers sank deep into the slime of my back, and then began to pull my slimey body apart. I cried out as she did, but Leah didn’t stop. My slime split down the small of my back, leaving a fold in my back. Still recovering from my orgasms, I was unable to stop Leah from then picking up my light body and beginning to force her legs down into my opened back.

Leah’s legs slid down into mine like she was putting me on like a pair of pants. My slime was softened enough to allow it, but not so soft that it would then fall off of her. As Leah’s toned legs filled my own, my slime binded to her skin tightly, molding to its shape perfectly. Her feet, ankles, calves, and thighs were swallowed up by my slime, followed by her perfect ass. Since I was unable to meaningfully resist, I resorted to tightening my slime’s grip on her legs, making sure that she felt every single movement I made.

“Nnnnnaaaahhh~ Leah…” I barely managed to groan, “You’re… Going to snap me in half, I swear…” 

Leah kissed my cheek and hugged my torso from behind. “Don’t worry, it won’t be much longer…” She held one of my arms up, and then began to slide hers into it like it was a sleeve. Her other hand pulled my slime taut against her skin as I constricted myself against her. “Your insides are… Really… Tight…”

“That’s because you’re putting me on while I’m solid!” I told her, “You usually- Gaaah~! Aaah~ You usually let me… Aaah~ Reform… Around you…” My voice kept failing me as Leah forced more of her body into mine. “Gaaaah… Fine… Take a deep breath!” Leah complied, and the back of my slimey head split open and pulled hers into mine, before closing and sealing her body inside of mine.

With my slime fully encasing Leah’s body, I was able to fully control her body’s movements. Leah still could as well, but I could already feel her mind slipping a little as the pressure began to overwhelm her. I loosened my grip on her body, giving her a little room to breathe. “How are you doing in there?” I asked her aloud.

_‘It’s tight,’_ Leah replied in our joining minds, _‘but I’m ok. When does the fusion start?’_

“I don’t want to start until you’re ready,” I said to her.

_‘I’m fine, Vic, just, be careful, ok? I don’t want you getting hurt.’_

We sat back down on the couch as my slime shifted slightly on Leah’s skin. “Alright, let’s take it slowly, okay?”

_‘Nice and slow.’_

“If you think it’s too much or, just, just if you need to stop, tell me, okay?”

_‘Okay.’_ Mentally, Leah sounded sure of herself, but I could feel a tiny bit of worry in her mind. _‘I love you.’_

“I love you too,” I said, and then began to bind my very self to her.

**XXX**

Everything was blurry for a long time. Not just visually, either- my whole head felt numb. My whole body, really, just felt… _Odd._ I tried to move, and I did easily enough, though I still felt shaky. My vision finally cleared after about a minute, but that was when everything flooded in.

My mind was suddenly flooded with memories and emotions. Things that had been long forgotten and better off not remembered- but also things I’d never known before, at least not consciously. And the emotions were completely overwhelming- I felt anger, sadness, fear, and frustration all at once, but they all paired in comparison to one single emotion- love. A boiling, raging love that was hot to the touch, but a cold, caring, kind love that was almost freezing. They were bound together tightly, inseparable, and indistinguishable from one another. The heat froze and the cold burned. It was all so alien to me.

I looked down at my hands. They looked human, but not quite. I could tell the difference, after all, I’d been replicating it for so many years. But it looked so real, too real. But it wasn’t Leah’s, nor was it Vickie’s. This was something else, something different. I was someone different, after all, simultaneously both of them and neither of them.

“My head hurts,” I said to myself as I rubbed the offending part of my body, “this is too much to think about.”

All I was really sure of was that our Leah and Vickie had succeeded. I was them, or they were me. It was still confusing, but I could feel them both in me. They were both sleeping, and they were safe, but they’d wake up soon enough. I likely only had a short time to be alive, so I’d have to make the most of things before they came to and their shared dream was over. I didn’t really have time to ponder the meaning of life now that I was a new entity.

My eyes fell to my body. I looked very much like an amalgamation of Vickie and Leah- I had Leah’s toned physique, but I also had Vickie’s softness, and I could still feel and control her slime as well as Vickie’s body. It was hard to tell which was which, but I was still able to move easily enough. Testing my new body, I stood up and strode down the hall to their bedroom. There was a mirror there, and when I looked into it, a woman of remarkable beauty stared back at me. I truly was both of them, as well as something else. Dark hair fell down to my lower back, and my breasts strained against Leah’s bra. I felt both halves of me stir at the sight of my gorgeous half-naked body.

“Damn,” I whispered, “I look good…” I stretched my arms over my head, flexing, and then ran my hands down along my sides. My skin felt soft and sensitive, and every movement I made felt sensual. Testing myself, I pressed two fingers to my pussy and spread my lips open. Almost instantly I let out a low, husky moan, deeper than either of my mothers’ voices. “Sensitive,” I said to myself, before looking at my reflection again. My reflection smirked back at me, and reached down to rub herself again. “Enjoying the show…?” I asked myself. 

“Of course,” I replied back to my mirror, “How could I not?”

I wanted more than just this, though. I turned away from the mirror and looked to their closet, wanting something to wear, something that would cover me up, but only in an enticing way. For some reason, one of Vickie’s old hoodies stood out to me, and I wasn’t sure why until I pulled it on. As I looked at it in the mirror, the hoodie hugged my body, which was a much different shape than Vickie’s. I couldn’t get the zipper to even connect, so the two halves stayed open, leaving my ample cleavage and toned stomach completely exposed, and the hoodie was now so short on my body that I had to put my hands in the pockets and strain the fabric to cover my pussy with it. The sight of my reflection mimicking my actions felt so erotic, especially as I saw my own juices running down my thigh, showing me just how excited I was.

“I feel… Slutty~” I said.

I found something else to wear- a pair of Leah’s yoga pants. She always wore them on the weekends, whether or not she was doing exercise, and her scent lingered on them even though they were freshly washed. I turned around and watched over my shoulder as I pulled the tight fabric over my ass. I was surprised just how shapely it had become, as well- my hips looked a little wider than Leah’s heavenly figure, and my asscheeks were a bit unproportionally big, but not to a ridiculous degree. Leah’s tights lived up to their name, and the fabric was straining to contain my larger and taller figure. I must have been a full foot and a half taller than either of them, and Leah was almost six feet herself. 

Looking myself over in the mirror, I felt extremely excited. The outline of my pussy was exceedingly obvious underneath my leggings, and after taking off the lacy bra, the hoodie was just barely able to hide my nipples while unzipped. I looked like a supermodel had stepped off of a suggestive magazine cover and into real life, and I certainly felt like one. I ran my hand between my legs once again, feeling my pussy’s wetness seeping through the overstretched material. My double in the mirror did the same, matching my stare as well as my movements. “You look good,” I said.

“I feel good,” I replied, “I feel so damn good…” 

Still watching myself, I slipped my fingers down into my leggings and watched as they trailed down lower towards my pussy. They traced the outlines of my folds lightly, and I bit my lips as I watched my fingers in the mirror. The tight material of my leggings left nothing to the imagination as I rubbed and spread the folds of my pussy. Seeing this, I raised my other hand to my chest and freely groped myself. My breast felt soft and heavy in my hand, but I wanted a little more. I focused myself and molded more of Vickie’s slime into my breasts, making them a little bigger and heavier. The edges of my areola were just barely visible underneath the hoodie’s zipper. “Maybe a little more,” I said, and they grew again, with even more of my nipples becoming visible. The cold steel of the zipper’s teeth stung against my sensitive nipples, making me bite my lip in a blissful agony. “Perfect~”

Looking at myself again, I looked almost like a goddess. If only I had something better than a hoodie and yoga pants. I could just imagine thin white satin wrapping my body, covering my pussy and nipples but leaving most of my breasts, thighs, and hips fully visible, like an erotic Greek goddess. My hair and fabric would flutter in the wind, making me look even more gorgeous than I could naked. Oh, I could only dream of it…

As my fingers sank deep into my pussy, they also groped and squeezed my heavy tits. I moaned sensually, as did Vickie and Leah in their sleep. They could feel and see everything I did, and knowing that made me want to tease them even further. But what more could I do all by myself?

An idea sprung into my head, and I focused on it intensely. I felt my pussy quiver and shake, and suddenly a long, thick cock pushed its way out of my pussy lips as I moaned all the while. My cock was forged from Vickie’s soft blue slime, but it quickly grew harder than steel. It was forced down the leg of Leah’s yoga pants, which made for an incredibly tight prison for my sock. I winced as it throbbed, and suddenly it tore straight through them, and the tight material fell off of me in tiny shreds.

My new cock stood tall and proud, almost a foot and a half long and three inches in diameter, and still growing with each and every throb. It felt heavy, as did my balls, which were already achingly full of cum. Tentatively, I gripped my shaft with one hand. The cock was so thick that my fingers couldn’t quite wrap all the way around it, and I could feel it pulsing with a raw and furious _need._ I felt myself panting, and as I looked in the mirror I saw that as I pressed it to my stomach, the tip pushed against the undersides of my full breasts. “Holy fuck,” I mumbled to myself, “That’s a hell of a dick~”

I sat on the floor with my legs spread and my knees raised. One hand was pressed against the floor, steadying me, as I leaned back. The tip of my cock neatly slid between them, and their weight pressed together around it. I moaned openly as my massive tits squashed my tip, and I nearly passed out from the sheer shock of the pleasure. My dick surged forward, growing another two inches, and soon the tip of it poked out from between my tits.

I leaned forward and used both hands to squish my breasts around my cock. I moaned immediately as pleasure rushed through my body. “Ohhhh~ Ohhhh fuuuck~” My cock kept throbbing, and it seemed to grow longer with every throb. My tip got closer and closer to my face, until I was finally able to reach out with my tongue to lap up the pre-cum that gushed from my sensitive tip. My dick was so incredibly sensitive that just a little bit of licking made my entire body recoil from the sheer ecstasy of it. My face was a bright blushing red in the mirror, and cast in the shadow of my ever-growing cock.

With nowhere else to go, my cock pushed against my lips, smearing my face with pre-cum. When I cried out from the sensation, my cock swelled again and thrust up into my mouth. I moaned around the head of cock and began to suck on it until it began to push on harder, almost to my throat. It was getting too big and too sensitive, I couldn’t handle much more. My breasts were growing again, too, trying to sandwich my dick hard enough to get it to stop growing, but it was no use. It was too much, it was all too much.

My balls wobbled. From how big my cock had grown, my balls were now the size of baseballs, and each one carried gallons of slimey cum that had been compressed to an insane degree. The cum was sloshing around as I began to spasm, until, finally after what seemed like hours of blissful agony, my dams broke down completely. The gallons and gallons of cum surged forward, pushing through my cock, and pouring down my throat. I was drowning in my own cum. I couldn’t swallow it all, and it started gushing out of my mouth.

Everything was getting hazy again. Weakened, my mouth let go of my tip, and my cock sprang free and started spraying cum like a fire hose. The entire bedroom was soaked in thick, gooey cum, which was steaming hot, almost to the point that it burned to the touch. When my balls emptied, more slime continued to surge out, and my breasts began to shrink as the slime inside was ejected. I was fading fast.

Everything was beginning to go dark, and I could feel Vickie and Leah beginning to wake up deep within me. This was the end, I realized, but it was worth it. As the last moments of my short existence ended, I smiled, and everything went black.

**XXX**

My eyes fluttered open, only for me to immediately shut them. I was tired, dead tired. I could barely move, and I didn’t really have any incentive to get up yet. For now, I was content to lay motionless on the floor, until some semblance of strength returned to me.

What the hell happened, anyways? I remembered Vickie, and us combining… And, well, a lot of things. Things I never experienced, from Vickie’s memories, not my own. “Vic…” I mumbled, before weakly pushing myself up and rolling onto my back. I opened my eyes again to see my body covered in a thin blue slime, leftovers from when I had worn her. It was patchy, though, and half-melted. Looking around, her slime was _everywhere_ \- on the walls, on the ceiling, on all our belongings. None of the clumps were much bigger than my fist. “Vic…?” I asked again, worry filling my voice.

I struggled to get up. As I first tried to stand, I fell and hit my head, which began to ache. I laid there for a moment in agony before remembering what I needed to do. “Vic…” I repeated, focusing on her. I scooped up a small clump of her slime, and then another, and then another. “Vickie… Please be ok…”

Vickie’s slime was thin and runny, unlike its usual thickness. The weakness of it made me panic further. Soon I had enough that she was spilling out of my hands. I set down what I had gathered and then got a bucket out of the closet, before scooping up her slime and dropping it in. Clump after clump of goo filled the bucket, until the bucket was almost completely full.

I knelt beside the bucket, tears in my eyes. “Vic… Please… Please, you have to come back… You can’t leave me like this…” I picked up the bucket of slime and cradled it in my arms. “Please… Please…”

The slime gurgled a little, and I panicked, almost spilling it. It gurgled again, and I set it down. “Vickie…?! Can you hear me?! Vickie?! Vic?!”

Another gurgle, and a shape formed in the slime. “Wha… Wha… What… What happened…?” It was Vickie’s voice, in all its beautiful glory. I couldn’t handle it. I broke down right then and there and wept. She was alive. She was still alive.

The slime in the bucket thickened and tried to pull itself together. There wasn’t much of it though, and all Vickie could end up forming was her head, arms, and about half of her torso, which remained in the bucket. “Hey, Leah… Are you...? Are you ok…?”

“I… I thought you died,” I said through the tears. “I thought you were gone forever and… and…” I shook my head. “I’m so glad you’re ok.”

“I think I was right,” Vickie said, “I think we shouldn’t have gone that far… That was…”

“Wild,” I finished, “nut not with losing you over. Never again.”

“Never again,” Vickie said with more hesitation. 

“Hey. Don’t tell me you’re thinking about doing it again!”

“I’m thinking about… Something,” my gooey girlfriend said, “I dunno.”

I sat next to her bucket. “God damn this place is a mess…”

Vickie shrugged. “Gimme a little time and I can sop all this up. Holy hell am I hungry though. Leah, uh, can you go get that candy?”

“You need more than candy,” I told her, “Why don’t I order some take out, huh? What would you like?”

Vickie considered it. “I dunno… I…” She shook her head. “I just want to _eat._ I lost a lot of mass. Can you just order what you want, but, y’know, about twenty of it?”

I chuckled a little and nodded. “Of course I can.” Pausing, I rubbed her cheek and said, “I love you Vickie.”

“I love you too, Leah.” she replied, “Now go get me some food before I eat you!” She tried to grab me, but instead her bucket tipped over and her slime deformed into a blob. “Ooooomppphh… Damn it…”

I patted her blob and stood up. “Don’t worry, Vickie. I’ll take care of you. Now go soak up your slime.” She jiggled in response, and her mass began to crawl around the room, absorbing any of her lost goo that she came across. I watched her for a moment before stepping out of the bedroom. In the discarded pile of my clothes, I found my phone, which I quickly used to order us enough food to choke a horse. Setting it down, I began to stand, only to notice something in my reflection in the tv that sat in front of the couch.

As I looked, nothing seemed immediately obvious, except… My body looked like it was almost _shifting_. After a minute, it was back into its original shape. But It almost looked like I had been stretched out… Somehow…

“Vickiiiiie!” I yelled into the bedroom, “What the hell happened to me?!”

**Author's Note:**

> After the amount of laziness I've felt the past two weeks, I'm surprised how quickly I managed to write this. I started this Thursday morning and finished it Friday afternoon. That's about 8~ hours of pure writing time. Sheer, committed focus. I want to say that you can expect more of that, but I don't know.
> 
> You're probably wondering where I've been. I haven't been well. Last week, with the combined weight of an inability to pay, an inability to succeed, and my own shitty mental state, I dropped out of college. Unfortunately I just couldn't reasonably expect to sit down and focus and do what I needed to succeed this semester, and because of financial aid tanking, I couldn't even try. It sucks, it really fucking does. But I didn't have a choice.
> 
> So now, there's not a lot I can do. Expect more writing, of course, especially now. I don't have much else to do, unfortunately. But that's beside the point.
> 
> I'm going to be seeking out therapy and mental help. For most of my life I've been suffering from ADHD and severe self-destructive tendencies, and for several years now I've had depression. I haven't gotten the help I needed until I started looking for it one week ago. Hoepfully I'll end up getting better, but that may not happen for a very long time.
> 
> The most I can promise is this- I WILL keep writing. I will continue to improve. I do have a glimmer of hope for you all- I am very seriously considering opening a Patreon for monthly support and exclusive content, as well as a PayPal for personal commissions. There are of course some kinks that need to be buffed out, but for now, if you'd like to help support me, consider giving a kudo, leaving a comment, or perhaps even joining my community discord server. I'd love to talk more with my fans. So please, talk to me.
> 
> Love-
> 
> Sig
> 
> Community Discord-
> 
> https://discord.gg/mWdQa8Y


End file.
